Eradina
Aquila is among the world's superpowers, composed of five nations in personal union under the Archking at Aurum. These nations are Old Aquila, High Aquila, Low Aquila, East Aquila and South Aquila. Old Aquila Old Aquila was traditionally composed of Sentinland, Kettland, Knizeme, Weigeld, Oudland and half of Wolke. It is the northermost nation in Aquila, ruled from Falhalt. The nation's small coastal region to the north is administered through an alliance of guilds and cities known as the Geldund, rather than directly by the Grand Prince of Old Aquila. History Sentinland was traditionally a vassal of Napad until being declared an equal by the Royal Court at Korzab. The region quickly began a campaign of militarism and established hegemony over the nearby Oudland and Knizeme, eventually forming a union which became known as Aquila after a Merem settlement of the same name nearby. Kettland remained starkly independent, hiding behind their mountains and declaring themselves equal to the Prince at Falhalt. Weigeld was in personal union with Lovas, and became an exceptionally powerful state known as the Empire of Weigeld-Lovas. Eventually, however, due to pressure from expanding Kameria and a costly invasion of the Creste States, it crumbled and the union was divided. The Creste territories were surrendered, giving rise to the nations of Telós, South Aquila, and the city-state of Sentar. Weigeld joined Aquila and Lovas formed an independent state. Kettland, now sandwiched between Aquilan states, eventually surrendered and joined Aquila. High Aquila High Aquila is located south of Old Aquila and is composed of the former regions of Sacratia, Chancun and Verrix. These were joined under Sacratia as Meremmia before the formation of Aquila, however they formed a union with Aquila as an equal rather than as a lesser state accepting the authority of Falhalt. Meremmia was ruled by a branch of House Sonmel, like Aquila was, and so they were already nominally allies. The queen of Sacratia and king of Sentinland were married and the king crowned as Archking of the two Aquilas. The capital of both was Aurum. South Aquila South Aquila is the smallest of the Aquilan states. When Weigeld-Lovas crumbled, the former Creste States mostly fell under the authority of the new state of Aquila. For a time they were administered from Aurum as part of High Aquila, but eventually on grounds of language and cultural differences it was agreed that they would be administered separately from Siara. Low Aquila Low Aquila began as a loose alliance of states under the hegemony of Dierado. These were Vinatis, Gavilania, Hueso, as well as the disputed region of Nakhadar. Nakhadar is a former colony of Bahar, and so follows the Thalatha Triple Faith and is linguistically distinct. Many wars have been fought between Bahar and the Low Aquilan states, even once involving Hamaji. They eventually all-but merged due to cultural similarities and solidarity in the face of invaders from across the sea. They were considered eligible for joining Aquila as House Sonmel was also the ruling family of Dierado. When offered membership of Aquila, they accepted and became Low Aquila and swiftly reconquered Nakhadar. Nakhadar remains distinct from the rest of Low Aquila in that it is considered occupied territory and so pays higher tributes to the crown in return for fewer rights. East Aquila East Aquila was the last to join Aquila, excepting Wolke which took years of invasion before it bowed and was absorbed into both Old and High Aquila. Though ruled by a branch of House Sonmel, Cortal was a very proud nation that took great strength from the independence of its monarch. Before joining it was known as Cortal, and was itself somewhat of a region power. Establishing dominion over southern Ardair and the whole of the island of Mealla, it became very influential in the Ortusian Sea. However it faced subjugation by Norra, which had been raiding the coasts of its colonies and indeed Cortal proper in an effort to weaken them to ease the process of establishing a colony at the mouth of the Ortusian Sea. With this in mind, they agreed to join Aquila and the name was changed to East Aquila for consistency. Norra could no longer risk raiding them for fear of Aquilan retribution. However the rise of Ardair caused them to lose all of their territories other than Mealla, and unrest caused in Mealla as a result of a similar uprising forced East Aquila to provide citizens the same rights as those of the mainland and establish Scethir as the second capital of the nation. The Archking of Aquila was given the title of High King of Scethir and recognised by the Ardairian High King as one of two rulers of the Gargs. Aquila as a whole After the formation of Aquila as a single state and a ceremony during which the leaders of the five Aquilas formally bowed to the Archking for all eternity took place, Aquila looked to expand beyond the borders gained diplomatically. Confident in their strength, Archking Feuvent I declared war upon Ardair, Norra, Tiltas and Lovas at once. Though faring well initially, taking large swathes of Lovas, Aquila was helpless as the military of Norra used Ardair as a gateway for pillaging all along the wealthy coasts. Eventually Aquila surrendered and peace talks were held at Sentar. Borders were returned to normal, however some valuable regions of Lovas were taken by Sentar itself in retribution for Lovas's attempt to provoke Kameria into war with Aquila, which would have killed hundreds of thousands. Since its foundation, Aquila has suffered multiple civil wars, mostly over rights to succeed to the throne, however it has remained mostly stable. Tensions remain high between Aquila and the new Beygir Empire, as well as with Hamaji.